Survival"
by lorrie
Summary: Gage and Sydney are kidnapped and find themselves on an island with no provisions.
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Survival"  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Gage and Sydney were in the courtroom and had just testified against Trevor Holt and his associates on charges of money laundering and drug trafficking. Holt himself had also been charged with assault and battery of his then pregnant girlfriend Linda.   
  
Gage had been the one to find Linda, huddled in a corner of the room, bruised and bleeding. She had been beaten with a baseball bat. Gage snapped at the site of her beaten body and had to be physically pulled off of Holt by two police officers.  
  
The Judge re-entered the courtroom. "Given the evidence presented and the conduct of the arresting officers, in this case, the Texas Rangers. I have no choice but to rule this as a mistrial. All charges against the defendant, Trevor Holt and the others named are hereby dropped." The Judge banged his gavel.  
  
Gage was furious. "Alex, I thought you said there was no way Holt would get away with this."  
  
"Gage, sometimes things like this happen. It didn't help matters that you jumped Holt when he was arrested. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gage walked off, leaving Alex and Sydney in the hallway.  
  
"Sydney, why is he taking this case so personal?"  
  
"It has something to do with a girl he knew when he was growing up. Her father beat her up when he found out she was pregnant. She lost the baby and eventually committed suicide."  
  
"How awful. Sydney, you know I did the best I could with what I had to work with."  
  
"Oh, I know. The fact that Gage beat up Holt didn't help anything I'm sure."  
  
Alex shook her head. "Do you mind giving me a lift back to the office? I rode in with Walker earlier this morning."  
  
"Sure." Alex and Sydney met up with Gage in the parking garage. He was still visibly upset.  
  
Sydney got behind the wheel. Gage opened the back door for Alex, then got in himself. "Gage, I'm really sorry the case didn't go the way we expected." Alex started.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You did the everything you could." Gage replied sarcastically. He shook his head in anger. "They should have just let me finish what I started." Alex shrunk back into her seat and didn't try to explain any further for fear of making Gage angrier.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney couldn't believe this was coming from her partner. He had never offered to speak to Alex or hardly anyone in this tone.  
  
Gage turned towards Alex, somewhat calmer than moments before. "I'm sorry Alex. I know you did what you could with what we brought you to work with. I just can't stand the thought of this guy being back on the streets."  
  
Suddenly, Sydney hit the brakes hard and the car came screeching to a halt as a van cut her off and stopped abruptly. Two armed men with black hoods over their heads got out of the van and pulled Sydney and Gage from the car, leaving Alex in the backseat, bewildered. Sydney and Gage were shoved inside the van, then it quickly sped away.  
  
Alex pulled her phone from her purse and called Walker.  
  
**********  
  
"Alex, are you sure you're OK?" Walker asked after he, Trivette and the Dallas PD arrived on the scene.  
  
"Yes, just a little shaken. They took Gage and Sydney at gunpoint and shoved them into the van."  
  
"Alex, did you get the license plate number?" Trivette asked hopefully.  
  
"There was no license plate."  
  
"Any idea who it might have been?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "They wore masks."  
  
"Ranger Walker, we've dusted the car and pulled a few prints, but they're most likely belong to Mrs. Walker, Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke." One of the officers reported.  
  
"Thanks, let us know if you find anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"So, we have no idea who took them or where they might be." Trivette stated in disbelief.  
  
**********  
  
Once the van stopped, Gage and Sydney were forced outside and found themselves in a small airplane hanger. They were then pushed, in silence, towards a small piper cub. Gage looked at Sydney and lifted his eyebrows, she slightly nodded. They each forced their elbows into the ribs of the captors that had a hold on them. Gage suddenly kicked the gun out of his captor's hands and almost had him subdued when Sydney's captor caught his attention; he had the barrel of his gun pointed at Sydney's temple and his finger on the trigger.  
  
Sydney's captor motioned for Gage to drop to the ground, which he did immediately in fear that the man may actually shoot her. Once on the ground, Gage felt a sharp pain on the left side of his head as he sank into darkness. His captor had hit him with the butt of his gun.  
  
Shackles and chains were placed on Sydney's wrists and ankles, then on Gage in the same fashion once they were on board the plane.  
  
It was dark when they took off. The flight lasted for hours, and from her position, Sydney couldn't tell where they were or even what direction they were headed and Gage was in no condition to help; he lay slumped over in a heap where the two men had tossed him hours before, still unconscious.  
  
The engine slowed and the plane began to descend. Sydney could hear water beating up against the underside of the plane. They were making a water landing, she thought.  
  
The two men picked up Gage and took him out of the plane. They were gone for a few minutes, then came back for her.  
  
Sydney was dumped onto the sandy shore, then the two men quickly made their way back to the plane and took off. She watched the plane as it left, hoping to see a marking or anything to identify the plane, but there was nothing. She slowly got up and was slightly startled by the clanking of the chains that still bound her wrists and ankles.  
  
Making her way, slowly down the beach, struggling with the cumbersome and heavy chains, she yelled out for Gage. "Gage! Where are you?"  
  
Gage slowly opened his eyes and instinctively tried to bring his right hand to his injured head, but found that he too was bound in shackles and chains. He heard Sydney calling for him. "Syd?" He said quietly, still somewhat disoriented.  
  
"Gage, where are you?" Sydney yelled again.  
  
"Over here." Gage called a little louder. Sydney made her way to him as fast as she could. She collapsed beside of him.   
  
"Oh thank God, I thought they had killed you." Sydney lifted her wrist chains over Gage's head and kissed him. Gage cupped his hands to Sydney's face.  
  
"Where are we? What happened?" Sydney proceeded to tell Gage what little she knew. Once she was finished, they both realized they were in trouble.  
  
"Syd, nobody knows where we are or who took us."  
  
"I know, I've thought about that too."  
  
The sun was beginning to beat down upon them. "You know, I guess the first thing we need to do is see what our surroundings are."  
  
Sydney nodded in agreement. "We'll need fresh water too."  
  
"And shelter." Gage added as the two of them stood up. Gage swayed a little unsteadily as his head began to throb.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to be." He stood still for a moment and the dizziness left him. " Yeah, I'm alright." They proceeded to explore the island they had been abandoned on.  
  
Eventually, they found a fresh water source. "Now we need something to put the water in." Sydney observed.  
  
"How about coconut shells?" Gage asked.  
  
"That would work, but how are we going to open the coconuts?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage grabbed a large rock and smashed the first coconut, including the shell. "Well, maybe that's not the best answer for something to hold water, but at least we have food." He laughed a little as he gave Sydney a piece of the coconut.  
  
"Let me try." Sydney said as she took a rock and made several small blows to the coconut shell, soon the coconut cracked open, leaving two small coconut bowls. "This will work to drink from."  
  
"We need to get to work on a shelter and that's not going to be easy with the chains." Gage stated. "Why would they have left us in chains anyway?"  
  
"Maybe they plan to come back." Sydney replied.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Gage and Sydney gathered palm branches and fashioned a crude shelter. "It's not the Hilton, but it'll have to do." Gage said as he and Sydney both collapsed onto the bed of palm leaves under the shelter. Gage noticed that Sydney's wrists were bleeding, as were his own. "Let me see your wrists."   
  
"I wish we could get these stupid shackles off." Sydney said as Gage gently poured water over her wrists.  
  
"Is that any better?"   
  
"A little." Sydney tore part of her shirt and dapped it in the water and gently cleaned the cut on Gage's head. "How is your head?"  
  
"It still hurts."  
  
"Can you see out of your left eye?" Sydney asked, noting the swelling and bruising around his eye.  
  
"A little. I hope it doesn't swell shut."  
  
"I wish I had some ice for it."  
  
"I wish we had a lot of things." Gage stared out at the seemingly endless ocean in front of them. "We need to see if we can start a fire and maybe find something edible besides coconuts."  
  
"Start a fire, with what?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can find some flint rock."  
  
"Even if we found some, it's not that easy to start a fire with a rock."  
  
"Well, do you have a better idea?"  
  
"I might. Give me your watch."  
  
"How am I supposed to get it out from under this shackle?"  
  
"Here, let me see." Sydney grabbed Gage's wrist and worked his watch out from under the shackle, pinching his wrist in the process.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a baby." Sydney smiled as she freed Gage's watch and took the crystal out. "Now, we need some dry leaves and some wood."  
  
They set out together to get the firewood and as they were searching they stumbled upon a body. Sydney turned in towards Gage's chest. "It's OK Syd."  
  
Gage bent down and surveyed the body. Though animals and the elements had ravaged it, he was able to determine that it was a man. His wrists and ankles were bound in the same fashion as Gage and Sydney's. Gage turned him over and noticed the bullet hole in his back. He then searched the man's pockets and found a wallet with ID, David Martin, U.S. Marshall. He turned to Sydney, showing her the ID. "We've got bigger problems that we thought."  
  
They left the body and quickly gathered firewood and returned to their shelter. Sydney was able to get a fire started by catching the sun's rays with the crystal from Gage's watch. Soon they had a nice campfire. "We can't let this go out." Gage stated.  
  
"I know." Sydney looked worried.  
  
"Do you think the same men that left us here are the same ones that shot the Marshall?" Sydney asked.   
  
Gage nodded. "Probably."  
  
Sydney searched her pockets and found that her badge and photo ID were both still there, as were Gage's. "Why would they leave our ID with us?"  
  
"My guess would be to be able to prove to someone that they made the kill." Gage replied.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Survival Chapter 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Survival" Chapter 2  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
"Trivette, have you heard anything from the FBI yet?" Walker asked.  
  
Trivette shook his head. "No, but I'll call Agent Sims and see if he knows anything."  
  
Alex put her arms around Walker. "You're really worried about them aren't you?" Walker nodded.  
  
"If they weren't in trouble, we would have heard from them by now. It's been almost four weeks."  
  
"Hey you guys, you should hear this. OK Agent Sims, you're on the speakerphone. Ranger Walker and Asst. DA Cahill-Walker are both here. Tell them what you've found." Trivette requested.  
  
"In the last year, the FBI has lost two field agents, the CIA one, the US Marshall's Office one and now your two Texas Rangers."  
  
"Do you know who's responsible?" Walker asked.  
  
"Not exactly, but we do have a starting point. There's a website for a mercenary group that calls themselves 'Prevalent Justice'. From what we gather they take on six hits per year."  
  
"Hits? At whose request?"  
  
"According to their website, if you want a law enforcement official taken out, you supply specific information to the website along with a bid. Highest bid wins, then 'Prevalent Justice' picks up the "hit", but we don't know what happens after that."  
  
"Have any of the abducted officers turned up?" Alex asked.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"How long have they been missing?" Trivette asked.  
  
"The two FBI agents, 11 months; the CIA agent, 8 months and the US Marshall, 3 months. Now your two Rangers have been missing for a month. Rangers, we're staying on this and we'll do everything we can to locate your people, but it's slow going. I'll keep you up to date on our findings."  
  
"Thank you Agent Sims." Trivette hung up the phone.  
  
"Trivette, can you bring up that website?" Walker asked.  
  
"Sure, give me a minute." Trivette changed his current search engine and pulled up the website of 'Prevalent Justice'. "Walker, you're not going to believe this." The website asked for the name or names of up to two potential hit victims, then asked that you enter your bid, payable only by electronic deposit.  
  
"Go back to the main page." Walker said.  
  
"OK." Trivette hit a couple of keys. "Look at this." The home page read like an everyday ad for a hunting outfit. 'Would you like to go on a hunt? How about a hunt for your least favorite law enforcement officer? We'll provide the hunting field, the prey and the weapons . . . for a price. You will be contacted approximately 8 weeks after the capture to schedule your hunt.'  
  
"Does that mean that Gage and Sydney are alive?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I would think so. At least for four more weeks." Walker thought for a moment. "Is there anyway you can get into 'Prevalent Justice's' records and see who requested the hit on them?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"If you need help with it, get whoever you need. We're going to have to work fast."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Let's find out who's responsible first."  
  
**********  
  
Three and a half more weeks passed with Walker and Trivette fervently working to find Gage and Sydney and to locate the person responsible for placing the hit.  
  
"Walker, I'm not having any luck and they're running out of time." Trivette said in frustration.  
  
"Keep looking. We've got a few more days."  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney lay in their shelter side by side, weakened by malnutrition. "Do you feel like trying to make it to that cliff today?" Gage asked.  
  
"OK. We can try it after we find something to eat."  
  
"Like what?" Gage asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How about fish? There's a whole ocean full of them out there." Sydney said harshly.  
  
"And what are we supposed to catch them with? No bait, no hooks, no net, no spear. Anyway, we've already tried that. Syd, I'm no miracle worker." Gage yelled back as he walked off.  
  
"That's the truth." Sydney muddled under her breath. "Where are you going?" She yelled after him.  
  
"To the cliff."  
  
Gage slowly made his way through the thick underbrush to the rocky base of the cliff, half dragging the chain that bound his ankles together. "Man, I wish those guys would have at least left us our shoes." He carefully stepped across the pebbles and sat down on a large rock to rest. As he did, he looked down to his left and saw the gruesome skeletal remains of two humans.  
  
There were shackles and chains on the wrists and ankles of these two bodies, just as they had found on the US Marshall. Gage slowly shook his head. He picked up both ID's, which were lying on the ground and opened them. "Great, these guys were Feds."  
  
Sydney was at the edge of the pebbles when she saw Gage holding the ID's. "Don't tell me that there's another body."  
  
Gage nodded. "Two more. They were Feds." Sydney made her way to Gage's side. "Don't look." He stood between Sydney and the bodies. "There's not much left anyway."   
  
"Had they been shot?"  
  
Gage nodded. "In the head."  
  
**********  
  
"Walker, I've been working with Agent Sims, we might have something." Trivette called Walker to his desk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give this just a minute to connect." A list of names and account transactions appeared on the screen. "Look, Trevor Holt."  
  
"I wouldn't have thought he would have gone this route, especially after the mistrial."  
  
"Maybe he submitted the bid before the trial." Trivette suggested.  
  
"Let's get a warrant and pick him up."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"We wait for 'Prevalent Justice' to contact Holt for the hunt, then I'll pose as Holt and you as my body guard."  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney made their way back to their crude little shelter and once again collapsed on the palm leaf bed. They were both asleep in minutes, exhausted from their hike across the island.  
  
They awoke to loud claps of thunder and pounding surf. Gage went down to the beach to check on the direction of the storm. He then he made his way back to Sydney as quickly as he could. "It looks like it's going to be a bad storm. This shelter isn't going to be enough to protect us."  
  
"Isn't it hurricane season in the Atlantic?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes." Gage replied. "And I'm pretty sure that's exactly where we are."  
  
Gage helped Sydney to her feet. "We need to climb the cliff."  
  
"What? Why?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Because it's the highest point on the island and if this does turn out to be a hurricane, when the storm surge hits, most of this island will be underwater."  
  
Sydney took Gage's hand as they headed for the cliff. "How are we going to climb this with these chains on?"  
  
"We'll have to be careful and hope we can find leverage points that aren't too far apart. Can you free climb?" Sydney nodded.   
  
They began to slowly climb the cliff and after an hour, they reached the top, exhausted and out of breath. They huddled together under a small rock ledge as the winds increased and the rain poured relentlessly. Sydney turned her head in towards Gage's chest and he laid his head on top of hers. He gently whispered in her ear. "Syd, if we don't get out of this, you have to know something. I'm in love with you. I've known it for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me, so I haven't been able to tell you. I just, I wouldn't want something to happen to either of us without you knowing how I felt about you."  
  
Sydney turned her head up to Gage's face. "Gage, I love you too." She hugged him closer as the storm raged on.  
  
Sydney and Gage clung to each other until the storm passed. Once the wind died down, they stood on the top of the cliff and looked around. "You can see the whole island from here." Sydney said.  
  
"And the shipping lane. Look over there." Gage pointed to what appeared to be a freighter in the far distance.  
  
"This island really is small, isn't it?" Sydney turned as she spoke. Gage nodded in response.  
  
Something caught Sydney's eye as she turned. "What's that over there?" She asked as she walked towards the slumped figure. "Oh my God!" Sydney immediately turned away upon seeing the decaying corpse and felt her knees buckle.   
  
Gage made his way to her side and held her close to him a moment before looking at the body. He reached in the back pants pocket and found yet another badge and ID. "This guy was CIA." Gage called to Sydney as he turned the body over. "It looks like he was shot in the chest." Gage noticed a piece of paper in the shirt pocket of the man.   
  
"Syd, look at this." Gage and Sydney read the scribbling on the paper. "Investigating a mercenary group called 'Prevalent Justice', kill for hire, highest bidder, all law enforcement vulnerable. If you've found me, then you're next on their list. 8 weeks after being dropped on island, they returned at night with Stefan Crandle, a man I had put away years ago who has made no secret of wanting revenge on me." The handwriting scribbled away to nothing.  
  
"So someone has put a hit on us? Who?" Sydney asked.  
  
"It could be anyone?" Gage replied.  
  
"But so far, all of the bodies we've found have been Federal agents of some sort. We're Texas Rangers, bound by Texas law." Sydney reminded Gage.  
  
"Then it should be a little easier to figure out who might hate both of us enough to order a hit." Gage moved towards the edge of the cliff. "I have my suspicions."  
  
"Who?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Holt."  
  
"Holt? But his case was declared a mistrial."  
  
"I know, but Holt hates me enough to want to kill me and probably you too, because he knows we're close."  
  
"This has to do with more than the case, doesn't it?"  
  
Gage nodded. "I've known Holt since we were teenagers. His girlfriend, Kelly and I were best friends." Sydney looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"We were just friends, Syd. Anyway, Kelly got pregnant and when her father found out, he beat her up pretty bad and she lost the baby, then she eventually committed suicide."  
  
"Holt was the father of the baby?"  
  
"Yeah and denied it all and pointed his finger at me, even though I had never touched Kelly." Gage sat beside of Sydney. "Her father told my foster father and things just escalated from there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Syd, I can't talk about. Not right now, OK?" Gage was getting upset and Sydney could see that he hardly had the energy in him to deal with his anger. He shut his eyes tightly as if trying to block out a painful memory. She turned away to give him a minute to recompose himself. "Syd, I will tell you someday." Gage smiled.  
  
Sydney smiled. "OK. We'd better get back to our little camp. We need to try to get another fire going before the sun goes down."  
  
"You know climbing down isn't going to be as easy as climbing up, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
Sydney started down the cliff, inching her way to the ground. Gage slipped a couple of times, but was able to find new footing before falling.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"I'm OK."  
  
Sydney continued her descent.  
  
**********  
  
"Well?" Trivette asked as Walker came out of the interrogation room after an hour of talking to Holt.  
  
"He hired them." Walker replied. "He has a personal vendetta against Gage and he included Sydney because she's important to Gage."  
  
"A personal vendetta?"  
  
"It goes back to when they were teenagers."  
  
"Holt and Gage grew up together?"  
  
"They went to the same high school and Gage was friends with Holt's girlfriend Kelly."  
  
"Small world, uh?" Trivette replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say. I really would like to hear Gage's side of it. I don't think I'm getting the whole story."  
  
Walker turned to Trivette. "Can you get into Holt's email?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
After an hour, Trivette called Walker back to his desk. "I'm in. There's a message here from 'Prevalent Justice'."  
  
"Open it."  
  
"Ok is says, Meet us tonight at 6:00 p.m. at DFW, Gate 2 - Private flight area. There are two of us and we will have the initials PJ on our sleeves. If you're late, we'll finish the job without you and expect an additional $10,000 per hit."  
  
"That's it?" Walker asked. Trivette nodded.  
  
"Alright, we'll be at DFW at 6:00 tonight and we're bringing Gage and Sydney home."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Survival Chapter 3

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Survival" Chapter 3  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at DFW at 5:45 and headed to the private flight area. "OK Trivette, there they are." They approached the two members of 'Prevalent Justice'.  
  
"Can I help you?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Trevor Holt and this is my bodyguard Michael Sands."  
  
"Can I see some ID?"  
  
Walker took out the fake ID he had had made in Holt's name.  
  
"OK Mr. Holt, you and Mr. Sands can go ahead and board the plane. My associate will be her in a few minutes and we'll get going."  
  
Soon they were in the air. "You can sit back and relax, our flight is about 8 hours."  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Walker asked.  
  
"An uncharted island in the south Atlantic."  
  
"Are you certain that the Rangers will still be there?"  
  
"There's no possible way for anyone to escape. They arrive on the island in shackles and chains so they have extra weight and are unable to swim. Plus, after two months with virtually no food, they should be withered away to almost nothing by now."  
  
"There's no food on the island?"  
  
"There's one coconut tree, but not many coconuts were left on it when we dropped the Rangers."  
  
"What about fish?"  
  
"I doubt they would be able to catch any with their chain clanking." One of 'Prevalent Justice' stood up. "Don't worry Mr. Holt, you'll get your chance to get even with those two Rangers." Walker leaned back into his seat more concerned now than ever about Sydney and Gage.  
  
**********  
  
Gage and Sydney lay inside their shelter sleeping. Sydney rolled over and put her hand on Gage's shoulder. The clanking of her chains woke him. "Syd, are you alright?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I can hardly move." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, me either." Gage rolled over on his back. Sydney looked at him and gently brushed his hair from his eyes.  
  
"You look so different with a beard." Sydney brushed his chin with her hand.  
  
Gage sort of laughed. "I'm sure. I'm in bad need of a shave and a haircut."  
  
Sydney looked at Gage's face. His eye still looked bad and there was still some bruising on his forehead and cheekbone. "How's the eye?"  
  
"I can see out if, but things are still a little blurred. My head is killing me right now though."  
  
"Do you know that your whole rib cage is showing?" She looked at his torso.  
  
"So is yours." Gage touched Sydney's cheek.  
  
"I don't feel like I even have the energy to get up." Sydney said as she tried to get up.  
  
"Me either." Sydney laid back down. "We're almost out of water."  
  
"Yeah I know. Those coconut shells don't hold very much." Gage started to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's my turn to get the water."  
  
"Why don't we go together?" Sydney suggested.  
  
"You're worried, aren't you?" Gage asked. Sydney nodded.  
  
"Besides, it'll be easier with two of us."  
  
Each step took tremendous effort, but they finally made it to the fresh water. Gage was about to fill up the first shell when Sydney stood up. "Listen!"  
  
"What?" Gage stopped and listened.  
  
"It's the plane." Sydney said panicking. "They're back. God Gage, they're back. They're going to kill us."  
  
Gage put his arm around Sydney. "Come on, we need to find a place to hide."  
  
Walker, Trivette and two member of 'Prevalent Justice' climbed out of the plane. "What about the pilot?" Walker asked.  
  
"He stays with the plane."  
  
"Mr. Holt, will Mr. Sands be joining the hunt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here are your weapons, gentlemen." They were each handed a high-powered rifle, complete with a scope. The two members of 'Prevalent Justice' also took one for themselves.  
  
"I thought only Mr. Sands and myself were going on the hunt."  
  
"We just provide a little back up, just in case you miss."  
  
"I never miss what I'm aiming at." Walker stated.  
  
They walked down the beach, then started inland.  
  
Gage made his way back to the spot where he had left Sydney. "Walker and Trivette are here. I think they're posing as the people who hired the hit men."  
  
"Where are they?" Sydney asked.  
  
"They're coming inland. All four of them have rifles, so be careful."  
  
The hunting party came upon Sydney and Gage's shelter. "Um. Looks like these two have been pretty resourceful." One of 'Prevalent Justice' stated.  
  
"They must be getting water. Let's check it out."  
  
Walker caught site of Sydney and Gage to his left and tried to lead the hunting party away from them.  
  
"Trust me Mr. Holt. They went this way." The lead of 'Prevalent Justice' bent down and showed Walker the freshly broken thorn bushes. "Their chains would have done this." He stood up and listened for a moment. "Listen, I hear them. We're close."  
  
They followed Sydney and Gage. "OK Mr. Holt, they're in view." Walker raised the rifle, as did Trivette and pointed it at Sydney and Gage. 'Prevalent Justice' also had them in their sites. Walker and Trivette turned and pointed their rifles at the two members of 'Prevalent Justice', but not before one fired a shot.  
  
Sydney cried out in pain as the bullet grazed her shoulder and she hit the ground. Gage bent down beside of her and gently lifted her head. "Syd?" His voice cracked. "Sydney?" There was no answer.  
  
Walker took the rifles from the other two men and Trivette handcuffed their hand together around a tree.  
  
"There's one more in the plane. I'll go after him, you take care of Sydney and Gage." Walker instructed Trivette as he ran towards the plane.  
  
Trivette called out, "Gage, Sydney?"  
  
"Trivette." Gage yelled. Trivette followed Gage's voice and found them both in a small clearing.  
  
"She's been hit." Gage said weakly, as he closed his eyes in pain as his head once again began to throb.  
  
"Gage, Sydney?" Trivette was stunned at the site of his two friends. They were both pale, despite the fact that they had been out in the sun for 8 weeks and they were so thin that he could see their bones. It was obvious that they were weak from hunger. He bent down and checked Sydney for a pulse. It was there, but faint.  
  
"Gage, can you walk?"  
  
Gage nodded. "I think so."  
  
"I'll carry Sydney." Trivette easily lifted Sydney and headed through the brush to the plane with Gage following as closely behind as possible, dragging his chains.  
  
Walker had easily subdued the pilot and was readying the plane for take off when he saw his friends approaching.  
  
"Oh my God!" Walker exclaimed when he saw Gage and Sydney.  
  
"She's been hit in the shoulder." Trivette explained.  
  
Walker helped Gage up the steps and into a seat. "Are you OK? Were you hit?"  
  
"No. I'm not hit." Gage answered. "Trivette, how's she doing?"  
  
"She'll be OK. It doesn't look like the bullet hit the bone and the bleeding has stopped."  
  
"We'll stop in Miami. It's the nearest hospital." Walker headed for the pilot's seat.  
  
Gage started to protest, wanting to get back to Dallas, but then thought better of it. He laid his head against the headrest and was asleep in minutes.  
  
Trivette got Sydney settled in and she too was asleep in minutes.  
  
"Trivette, how are they holding up?" Walker called out.  
  
Trivette walked to the front of the plane and sat down beside of Walker. "They're both asleep. I can't believe they're still alive."  
  
"I know. They both must be severely malnourished. They've began to lose muscle mass."  
  
"They're just skin and bones." Trivette replied.  
  
"Did Gage say how his head got so bruised up?"  
  
"No, but I'm betting he has a pretty nasty concussion." Trivette got up. "I'm gonna check on them again."  
  
"OK. We're about 30 minutes outside of Miami."  
  
"Do you have any ideas about how to get these shackles and chains off of them?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No. We'll wait until we get to the hospital and see if they have any ideas."   
  
Trivette checked on Sydney first. She was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
He sat down beside of Gage. "Gage? Are you awake?"  
  
"Trivette?" He tried to bring his hand up to his head but the chain between his wrists reminded him that he needed to move both arms in order to reach his head.  
  
Trivette wet a cloth with water. "Here, let me see it." Gage turned towards Trivette.  
  
"How did your head get so banged up?"  
  
"When those guys first took us in Dallas, one of them hit me with the butt of his gun. I was out from there until they left us on the island."  
  
"I don't know how the two of you managed to survive out there."  
  
"I'm not sure either." Gage closed his eyes. "Trivette?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"We found four bodies out there. They all had ID on them. Two were Feds, 1 CIA and 1 was a US Marshall. This note was on the CIA agent." Gage handed Trivette the note he had found.  
  
"Have a seat Trivette, we're landing." Walker called out to Trivette as he prepared to land in the Atlantic, near Miami. An ambulance was waiting when they arrived at the dock.  
  
**********  
  
Sydney and Gage were both rushed into the ER. "Get someone in here to get these shackles off of them."  
  
"What's the deal here anyway? Who are these two" One of the interns asked.  
  
"Texas Rangers, they've been held hostage for two months on an island. Don't' you read the papers?" Another intern responded.  
  
One of the doctors prepared to remove Gage's shackles. "Ranger Gage, this might burn a bit." Soon, the shackles on his wrists dropped to the floor revealing his raw and bleeding wrists. Gage passes out as the doctor was removing the shackles from his ankles.  
  
In another part of the ER, Sydney's shoulder was being stitched up. The bullet had only grazed her. "Get an IV in her, she's badly dehydrated." The doctor began to remove her shackles.  
  
"Doctor, I can't find a vein. They've collapsed."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Try her leg." The doctor replied with concern.  
  
"I'm in." The nurse was able to find a vein in Sydney's right leg and started the IV fluids.  
  
Gage's doctor ordered and IV for him as well and like Sydney, his veins too were nearly collapsed. The nurse was able to locate one in his right hand.  
  
"I want a full skull series on him and stitch up that cut." The doctor ordered.  
  
When the x-rays were complete, the doctor observed a hairline fracture on the left side of Gage's skull.  
  
"Admit both of them." The ER doctor stated as he stepped out to find Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Rangers, I am Dr. Cordoza."  
  
"How are they doctor?"  
  
"The young man, Ranger Gage. He has a hairline skull fracture on the left side. There is quite a bit of swelling and bruising around his eye, cheekbone and brow.  
  
Ranger Cooke, her shoulder was grazed by the bullet, very little damage. She will probably have a scar.  
  
Both of them are severely dehydrated and malnourished and weak. I've admitted them and they are both on a nutrient rich IV right now and we'll gradually start them on soft solids tomorrow to see what their stomachs can handle.  
  
It's a good thing you found them when you did. I doubt they would have survived many more days without food.  
  
Ah, I forgot to mention, we removed the shackles and have treated their ankles and wrists with an antibiotic ointment and bandaged them. They were raw and bleeding underneath the shackles.  
  
"Doctor, how long will they need to be in the hospital here?" Walker asked.  
  
"A few days, then we can transfer them to Dallas."  
  
"Thank you doctor."   
  
"Trivette, I'm going to call Alex and let her know what's going on. Then I'll stay with Gage and Sydney. Maybe you can get in touch with Agent Sims."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Gage said that they found four bodies on the island."  
  
"The missing law enforcement agents?"  
  
"Sounds like it. I'll give Sims the coordinates for the island and let them check it out."  
  
Walker called Alex and told her that they had found Sydney and Gage and that they'd be spending a few days in a Miami hospital.  
  
"Are they OK?"  
  
"They'll both be fine. They're badly dehydrated and malnourished, but they'll be fine."  
  
After his conversation with Alex, Walker entered Gage and Sydney's room and sat in a chair near the window. Dr. Cordoza had bent the hospital rules a little and placed Gage and Sydney in the same room, so Walker and Trivette could keep an eye on them.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Sydney began to toss and turn in bed, calling out for Gage. "Gage, Gage where are you?"  
  
Gage woke up at the sound of Sydney's voice and started to get up. Walker moved between their beds. "Shh. It's OK Sydney. You're OK. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Walker?"  
  
"I'm right here Gage. You're both fine, but you need to rest." Gage laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
The following morning Gage and Sydney were brought a breakfast of oatmeal, applesauce and juice which they both scarrfed down in a matter of minutes.  
  
"You guys must be feeling a lot better." Walker commented.  
  
"I have more energy anyway." Sydney said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gage replied.  
  
"Well, the doctor said you should only be in here a few more days, then we can all get back to Dallas."  
  
"That's great news." Sydney said as she allowed the nurse to prop her up in bed. She looked at Gage. "How's your head this morning?"  
  
"It still hurts, but not quite as bad as yesterday."  
  
"You were both very lucky." Walker stated as he and Trivette stepped out into the hallway.  
  
**********  
  
"It's so good to have you both back home." Alex hugged Sydney and Gage as she met them at the airport. She was fighting back the tears as she noticed their weight loss and tattered appearance.  
  
"It's good to be back." Gage replied.  
  
Trivette volunteered to take Gage and Sydney home. "We're both going to stay at my place for awhile." Sydney stated as she and Gage got into the car.  
  
"We are?" Gage asked.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Gage, we've depended a lot on each other during the past eight weeks and well, I need you."  
  
Gage smiled. "I need you too." He hugged her as Trivette got into the car and drove them to Sydney's apartment.  
  
Gage looked at himself in the mirror. "Man ,do I look rough. Syd, do you have a razor I can use?"  
  
"Sure." She produced a new razor from the medicine cabinet and watched as Gage carefully shaved his beard.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd want to cut my hair, would you?" Gage asked.  
  
"I could." Sydney retrieved a pair of beautician's scissors and cut a good two inches off of Gage's head.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Wow, if you ever get tired of being a Ranger, I guess you could always cut hair for a living." He smiled.  
  
**********  
  
Later that evening at Sydney's, Walker, Alex, Trivette and Erica were sitting in the living room, along with Sydney and Gage. Alex was talking about some show she had seen on TV the night before.  
  
"It was one of those Reality TV shows, "Survivor, Survival" something like that. They had marooned 4 people on a deserted island for 30 days, bound them in shackles and chains and left them to forge for what little food there was on the island. The network wants us to believe this stuff. No one could survive something like that."   
  
Sydney and Gage looked at each other, then at Walker and Trivette. Gage opened his mouth, as did Sydney, starting to explain their ordeal, but then decided not to. They were finally home and nothing else mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
